Circles all over again
by The Apple After Poison
Summary: When Bella is sent away from forks with a secret and a broken heart, will she eventually have the power to return? To face those she forgot about? Read and find out. E/B
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own this story... wait haha yes I do, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N- This is my first story of Edward/Bella. Be nice please, it's such a change writing from Harry Potter to Twilight. Enjoys kiddo's!

**Chapter 1. **

**Meeting Charlotte.**

**BPOV**

"Please... Please Charlie!" I sobbed, clinging onto his arm as he tried to drag me toward his cruiser. "Don't do this! Please don't!"

"Bella! Get in the car now! You're going to Renee's whether you like it or not. I refuse to play the cards you've dealt" His furious voice trembled my whole body as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me toward the car.

"Please! Please Charlie don't make me go! Not now! Please!" I sobbed harder than ever, my eyes stinging from watering too much, my cheeks burning a vibrant red from shouting so hard ten minutes ago and my body aching to go back inside and curl up into a ball. "Charlie... Dad please" I tried once more and it worked. He stopped tugging on my wrist and turned around to look at me.

"You are seventeen Bella... what do you want me to do? Let you stay here and waste your life in a small town like I did? If I send you to your mum now I'm helping you escape. I can't make it out in the 'real world' but you sure as hell can. _Do not_ let some boy hold you back. Let your mum make the decision-"

"Renee doesn't understand- she doesn't realise the seriousness of the situation... Please Charlie I need him, he is better than you think! Please-"

"Bella get in the car now" His voice was strangled. I knew he didn't want me to leave. I knew he had no other option.

"Dad..." I whispered his name and he pointed to the car.

"Get in Bella. I'm grabbing some of your things..." He brushed past me and I fell to my knee's on the wet ash felt ground. I wondered briefly how long it would take me to get to his house but I only new one way and Charlie would definitely know were I was going.

I looked up when I heard tires screeching against the road and I saw him jump out of the car swiftly. He came running over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Bella... My Bella" He cooed my name gently and I sobbed into his shoulder. He ran his hands over my shoulders, neck gently up my face and I looked him in the eyes.

"Edward please. Please don't leave me," I murmured. He kissed everywhere he could touch and I knew it was only moments before Charlie came out.

"Never. I'll never leave you," He whispered back. I saw tears glistening in his eyes and we kissed fiercely as I heard Charlie yelling from the front porch steps.

"BELLA GET AWAY FROM HIM"

"I'll find you! I'll get you out. You are my life Bella... My whole world, my own soul" He kissed me again and then I felt the weight of Charlie's hand grabbing my shoulder and ripping me away. I grabbed Edward's wrist but Charlie was too strong he ripped me away and put me in the back seat of his cruiser so I couldn't get out. I pressed myself up against the window and cried harder than ever.

"I love you" I mouthed to him.

"I love you more" he mouthed back as tears began to crease his cheeks.

The cruiser began to move and I moved so quickly to look out of the back window, just to get one more look at him. He stood in the middle of the road, his eyes down cast. Turning out of the end of the street, I saw him glance upwards. An agonising look in his eyes.

-x-

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned and rolled over. To early.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I rolled over again and took a chance to look at the time. 7:27. Still too early.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Oh. I hadn't even realised I'd fallen back to sleep. Maybe just another few minutes sleep...

"MUM get up already. Your alarm has been going off for the past half hour" I groaned and sat up. It's true, I really should have been up earlier today. "You're taking me to school you know"

"Yes I heard you the first 25 times last night," I said through a yawn. I stood up, pulled my dressing gown on, and made my way down stairs.

"Homework all done?" I asked flipping on the coffee pot.

"I'm not 5 years old. I can handle it myself"

"Charlotte, there is no need to be like that" I said through another yawn. Charlotte, my 16-year-old daughter who would rather believe she was adopted instead admit I gave birth to her.

"You need to hurry I am going to be late. We are also going to Nan's for dinner tonight. She just called"

Great. Renee. Another reason not to get my hopes up about today.

"You could give her a break you know" Charlotte said as she poured her cereal into a bowl with milk.

"I'm sorry; I don't remember inviting you into the world of adults. If I'm mistaken please let me know" I bit back, maybe a bit too harshly.

"I'm not a child mum. I hear things and I can make assumptions of who's right and who's wrong for myself thank-you" I groaned and took my coffee out onto the veranda.

Another typical warm morning in Phoenix.

"20 minutes mum" she called from in the house. I drank my drink quickly then got up and dressed rather hastily with Charlotte pestering me the whole way before I snapped.

"Get off my back Lotty, I can't handle you being on my case all the time ok? I get it, I'm not the greatest mum in the world but there is no need to rub it in my face all the time" She snickered at me and went to wait in the car.

I flicked all the lights off, did a quick door-lock-check, grabbed my bag, and pulled my sunglasses on whilst walking out into the street.

"Morning Bella!" Mrs Moonley called from over in her front garden. "Lovely day?"

"It is. I was just telling Charlotte-" I started to reply before I was very rudely cut off.

"MUM Come on!" She yelled then beeped the horn a few times. I smiled an apologetic smile before getting into the car. I bit my tongue all the way to her school, knowing today was not the day for the world biggest argument and finally sighed in relief when she jumped out. "Will you pick me up after-"

"No you can catch a bus" I said before she could finish. She muttered something under her breathe before turning and strutting away.

-x-

"Bella I need those to be in as soon as possible, please" Victoria, my boss called as she walked out of my cubicle. I began to scan through all the papers, highlighting important bits of information. My job wasn't very exciting; I worked at an employment agency, scanning through people's previous jobs to see if they required any special job targeting strategies. It was a dreary, dead end job, but it payed well enough and when you're a single mother you take what you can get... especially with a rebellious child.

I continued highlighting, occasionally going through my computer files to see if some things added up and was slowly getting into my routine before my cell phone rang.

"Bella speaking" I answered when I didn't recognise the number on the screen.

"Hello Miss swan, I am Vice Principle Althorp. I'm calling on behalf of your daughter Charlotte Swan" I sighed and leaned my elbows on the desk.

"What has she done now?" I asked in a sigh.

"We were wondering if you could come down and talk to us please" I looked at the time. Only 10:43 and she was already in trouble.

"Well I'm actually really busy at work..." I asked picking my highlighter back up again.

"And this is an urgent matter. We'll see you soon" He said assuming I could just drop everything and leap to Charlotte's defence.

I packed everything into my bag and hastily left the office, trying my hardest not to get noticed by Victoria who was currently yelling at someone in the cubicle next to me, yet in my haste I dropped one of the folders I was holding and quickly bent to pick it up.

"Going somewhere Bella?" Victoria asked as she sauntered out. The funny thing about Victoria is her dad Andrew Dawn created this company. She does nothing but yammer onto everyone else about how crap they are.

"There's an emergency at the school and-" I was cut off.

"There is _always_ an emergency with you Bella" Victoria said simply. I finished picking up all papers and shoved them roughly into the folder.

"I'm sorry but I have to go-"

"You're performance is lacking Isabella. I really don't think you should leave"

"I am truly sorry but I don't have an option. I'll finish up all this paper work at home tonight. It's just Charlotte has been called to the principle's office and-"

"Can I just stop you there?" Victoria said looking at me.

"Yeah..." I said softly hoping she would not get mad.

"Oh it was nothing; I just wanted to stop you there" She smiled at me then looked me up and down. "How much does this job mean to you exactly Bella?"

"Mean to me? Well it... it pays the bills and-"

"So you're saying that you're only hear because it pays the bills? Not because you actually enjoy it-"

"No I didn't-"

"You're always handing things in late, yet always telling other co-workers how tedious you're job is. Am I correct?"

"Well I do feel like I should get a promotion" I mumbled.

She had obviously heard me. Shit.

Rule number one of Dawns employment agency.

Never, ever, ever ask for a promotion.

"A promotion?" She asked. A smile playing at her lips. "You're late almost every day and you want a promotion? I could easily pay someone else to do twice as much as you do and be twice as polite-" All the anger I had felt for Victoria and her horrible job was building up and I had to control my anger "You insufferable- "

"You think my job will easily be replaced? You think I do nothing. I do so much more than you give me credit for. This is a horrible, horrible job and the people in here are suffocating under your obsessive reign. I am sorry I didn't have rich Daddy to pay my way through school, or give me a top-notch job for applying mascara the right way. I've struggled and I don't care what you think!"

It was silent. The whole office was staring at me stunned and I bit the inside of my lip unconsciously.

"Pack your belongings. You have until the end of the day to remove all of your things or they will be thrown out" She smiled a polite smile and walked away.

Fucking bitch. She set me up. She wanted me to quit.

"Fuck!" I said before storming out of the office.

-x-

"You what?" I half yelled turning to face Charlotte in the vice principals office.

"I said-" She began to explain it to me again but I held my hand up. I was feeling very queasy at the moment

"Yes I heard that part. But what I don't understand is why you did it?" I clenched my hands together. I was so mad.

"What was I supposed to do mum? I am living in a world of adults where they all urge me to close my eyes and trust them... You know I'm not that type of person to sit down and take it" I looked at my daughter. She was just like Renee and I. She was much older in her years than I gave her credit for.

"But what I don't get is why you would light fire to the school oval. Especially saying 'Freedom' what were you thinking?"

"Miss Swan, I'm sorry but we need to discuss Charlotte's options" Mr Althorp interrupted with.

"Yes" I said putting all my attention onto him.

"I really am sorry, Charlotte has had an exceptional learning level, yet her extracurricular rebellious side must also be taken into account. Charlotte you've been suspended five times correct?" He asked

"Yes" Charlotte said without the least bit of attention.

"I'd appreciate a little bit of your attention while I tell you this Charlotte," He said a little angrily. She looked up and I looked at him, I had a feeling I knew what was coming. "It is with Phoenix Elite Institute that I regret to inform you of you're expulsion" My head hung down in shame and I tried to hold back tears, quitting my job and Charlotte getting expelled all in one day.

"What?" Charlotte snapped. "In 1996 3 kids broke into the science wing and burnt it to flames, all they got was a two week suspension-"

"They were also banned from any future-"

"And I get expelled. See mum? I get urged to believed I'm being taught a lesson by being expelled. What a joke!" She laughed to herself and stood up and left the room, the door slamming behind her.

"Is there no way? Nothing else to keep her here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but the student body looks up to Charlotte as a role model. What sort of example would we be setting if we gave her yet again another suspension. No, I'm sorry an expulsion I think is the only way to set her straight-"

"She is a good girl" I said defensively.

"And a good student. Yet she continues to defy us all" I nodded and shook his hand before leaving the office all together. I signed her exit forms and met her at the car once I was done.

"Well done _honey_" I spat rather nastily.

"Thanks" She said grinning at me.

"I was being sarcastic" I jumped in the front seat of the car and she jumped in next to me.

"So what next?" She asked me a few minutes later.

"I don't know Lotty" I said in a sigh.

"Well I was thinking I could get a job at your work?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"No you're going back to school... and there is new position at my job... the special job unit" She nodded and looked out of the window.

"Well personally I think it's ridiculous in sending me to another school mid semester- wait are they employing someone else to help you out? It's about time they-"

"No" I paused "I quit today" I was quiet for a moment just thinking when it occurred to me Charlotte should have a punishment. "You know I have to punish you right" I said.

"I know... I knew I would get consequences" she said softly.

"Well I think a grounding is in order. Two months should do it and well... No internet for two weeks... fair enough?" I asked. Charlotte was a good kid at home. I knew she wouldn't complain. She was like me in too many ways.

Suddenly I started chuckling to myself.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Where you trying to catch the attention of a boy or something? Causing all toilets in the school to regurgitate wasn't good enough?" I asked in a laugh. She started laughing too then we were both laughing until the chuckles died down.

The car was then silent and my mind was spinning with what to do now? How to pay the bills? Where do I go? How do I get there? What will Charlotte do? Will she continue to rebel? Can I afford to send her to another school mid semester as she said?

"Mum I've been thinking" Charlotte said quietly.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I muttered.

"Ha, ha. No I was speaking to Charlie-"

"Grandpa to you thank you-"

"You call him Charlie!" she hammered back at me.

"Charlotte" I threatened.

"Fine. Well I was speaking to _Grandpa_ the other day and he said that he would love-" My phone cut Charlotte off mid sentence and I rustled through my bag to grab it.

_Renee_

"Hi Mum" I said into the phone.

"Bella. Are you coming tonight? Lotty said-"

"She says a lot of things mum" I answered back, pulling into our driveway at home. Charlotte sighed and jumped out.

"Are you coming over for dinner tonight? I really want you to meet Phil. He's a great guy honey... Please" I groaned. There is only a few times Renee would say please and I hated every one of those moments.

"Fine but I have to warn you about something" I paused and she replied with a 'sure' "I quit my job today and Lotty got expelled. End of story. NO questions"

"Wait... what?"

Exactly. I am I an incredible mother or what?

"Please mum I said no questions" She paused this time and I could hear her breathing deeply.

"Ok... sure. No questions..." she paused again and it was silent. "See you at 6 then?"

"Yeah, bye" I said and hung up.

-x-

"So Charlotte, do you have a part time job?" I sat in the middle of the dinner table at Renee's. Charlotte opposite me with Phil (Renee's new lover, 8 years younger might I add) and Renee at either ends.

"No I don't" She replied before putting a big bit of chicken into her mouth.

"Charlie there is no need to be rude to Phil" Renee said.

"I wasn't being rude" Charlotte replied.

"It's Lotty not Charlie" I said looking at Renee.

"It's quiet alright" Phil answered with.

Another silence fell into the room and we continued eating silently.

"So how old are you Charlotte?" He asked probing the silence.

"I'll be 18 in 3 months" She said with a sly grin. We both knew the moment she turned 18 _Nanny_ will be giving her, her inheritance.

"Ahh..." He answered with.

The silence fell upon the room once again and I turned to Phil.

"How did you and my mother meet?" I asked in a general conversational tone.

"Well we both attend the local bingo game every Thursday and one night I asked to buy her a drink-"

"Offcourse I said yes" Renee said butting in.

"And we sat there drinking all night, completely immersed in each other, ignoring the actual game" I watched as they gave each other the 'lovey dovey' look and Charlotte and I glanced at each other before breaking into silent fits of laughter.

Then it was quiet again.

"So Phil... what do you do for a living?" I stabbed at my broccoli and put it in my mouth quickly.

"I'm the project manager for a high profit organisational internet blueprint corporation" I am pretty sure I looked like a deer in the headlight. Yep. He was giving me an odd look back.

"Sorry?" I asked

"I design internet web pages..." Oh... that I got.

"Do you like that?" I asked.

"I find it really challenging at times-" but Phil was cut short as Renee butted in.

"I cant hold it in!" I looked at her and she pointed a finger at me. "How on earth can you just quit your job like that? I raised you to be better than that. To at least have a back up plan! What are you going to do about food and bills now? I suspect good old mum to the rescue again, and YOU" she turned to point a finger at charlotte "How dare you violate school property the way you did. Are you an animal? I am so humiliated by your actions-"

"MUM" I cut in roughly. "Charlotte is _my_ daughter and she is already on consequences" Renee grumbled to herself then once again we were in silence.

-x-

I awoke the next morning before my alarm then realised I had no need to get up. And I wished I had someone to ask about this, or talk about it with, someone that I knew wouldn't judge me, but sadly I had no close friends in Phoenix.

I stared at the ceiling for a while and I heard Charlotte knock on the door.

"Yes" my morning voice croaked out.

"Can I come in?" She asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes" I said, still staring at the ceiling. She walked in and came to the other side of the bed, jumping in and looking up also.

"Can I finish telling you what Grandpa said now?"

"Huh?" I asked, confusion evident in my tone of voice.

"In the car yesterday... I started telling you how I had spoken to Grandpa..."

Charlie and my relationship since I was 17 had never re-connected properly. He spoke to Charlotte on a regular basis and she visited him all the time, but the only time I had seen him was when Charlotte was born and he came up for a week to see her... that was the last time, not including phone calls.

"Oh yes, sorry darl. Continue-"

"Well... And don't get mad. But I think a fresh start is what we need. Grandpasaidwecanlivewithhim" She said the last bit so incredibly fast I didn't know what she said.

"Lotty, slow down"

"Grandpa says he wants to know me more. He misses me mum and he misses you too... He wants us to move to in with him... and I think we should..."

"Oh really..." I said with a sly smile. I knew she had a male friend in... Were Charlie lived. "You sure this doesn't have anything to do with er- that guy you were on the phone with the other nigh-"

"Mum..." she said again.

"Lotty I don't-"

"I want to meet my dad"

That caught me off guard.

I was frozen solid.

I couldn't move.

Couldn't breathe.

He had never found me.

And so I forgot him.

**Chapter end.**

OH MY GOD

So you want to know what happens next, what will Bella do?

She's forgotton him

Dum dum dahhhhhh

Hahahaha please review...=]


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it.

Stephanie Meyer own twilight, I own my laptop.

**Chapter two**

**Did we meet in a dream?**

"_I want to meet my dad" _

_That caught me off guard. _

_I was frozen solid. _

_I couldn't move. _

_Couldn't breathe._

_He had never found me._

_And so I forgot him._

"Why?" I asked instinctively. He had never tried to find out about his daughter.

"Because mum, I'm seventeen years old and the closest male figure I've ever had in my life was Vice Principal Althorp, always being in his office. I think it is about time I met him. Met the infamous Edward Cullen that impregnated you're beautiful self... I don't think you understand the severity of it all. I have one picture of him... and no memory... Mum... Mum you need to breathe..." She said finally noticing I wasn't moving.

I took a staggering breathe and sat up suddenly.

"Why Charlotte Louise, Why do you _need_ to met him," I said looking at her. "He's not like us, he's rich and spoilt and-"

"Must have done something right to catch your attention-"

"-And obnoxious, incredibly obnoxious" I finished looking at her.

"Please mum... let me meet my dad and I'll promise you I'll be a good girl at Forks High...."

"Forks High... Charlotte... this- that was my life. Are you sure you don't just want to visit?" My voice was shaking, I could hear it.

"Well then why don't we compromise?" She had a sly smile, the one I knew made me believe she had the brain of a 30 year old.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, you want me to go back to school, and I want to meet my real dad... We'll compromise. I'll do the end of this semester and next then we'll go somewhere else. Just let me go meet him..."

"Charlotte, please... there has to be another option?"

-x-

"Wow..." Charlotte murmured looking out of the passenger seat window.

I cringed.

I always hated green.

"This place has not changed one bit in the past five years" She muttered, shaking her head.

"Yeah well..." I coughed. "Deal with it" I was going to speed up our little drive through Forks but I decided not too after another moments thought. I could see it had been raining all night meaning the roads were extra slippery. "Do you want something to eat quickly? Before we see Charlie?" I asked, hoping that would be a yes.

"Quit stalling mum. It's 4:00 now and I have to sign into Forks High before it shuts at 6. I told you I was going to do this properly and I will..." I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and sighed. She was more like me than I thought.

"Okay, okay" I said gently.

We drove in silence taking all of the green scenery and it suddenly occurred to me I hadn't been to Forks in 17 almost 18 years. Yet I could still remember tripping over the log back there on my walk to school. Or breaking into cow meadow on the right here to see if Alice could jump from one of their backs to the next. Alice...

She had at least mad some effort to talk to me over the years. We emailed each other regularly and she was always updating me on the town gossip, yet she never, ever mentioned his name once or what he was up too- which I was more than grateful for. I remember one drunken night 6 or 7 years ago I emailed her asking why he was such a prick and never came to find me but she didn't reply to that one. She just sent her regular updating email 3 days later. But we hadn't spoken in a few years now, we'd become lazy.

I had so many memories, yet I did not want to be here. Be surrounded by my past. Be the girl who ran away from the small town impregnated by her rich boyfriend.

"Are you going to get a job?" Charlotte asked unexpectedly.

"No I was just thinking about living off my father's money for the rest of my life"

"Really?" she asked.

"No" I snickered "Offcourse I'll get a new job"

"Oh" was her only response. I smiled to myself.

20 minutes later, I was pulling into the murky driveway of Chief Charlie Swan's home. I had barely made out of the driveway when my dad pulled me into a big hug.

"Kids!" He exclaimed happily before letting go of me and running around to give Lotty a big hug. She jumped into his open arms and squealed when he spun her around. "I'm so happy you guys decided to come and live here!" He said after a moment's pause.

"Yeah well, it seemed like the perfect time" I mumbled going to the boot of the car. I pulled out all of our suitcases and waited for Charlie and Lotty to stop talking. "Can I grab some help please"

"Sure" Charlie exclaimed, thrilled again that we were here. "Where is the rest of you're stuff?" He asked as he grabbed two suitcase handles and began up the path.

"In storage until we can find a place of our own"

"Oh... okay" Charlie murmured.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well I was kind of hoping it would be a permanent thing... you guys living here" He said as Charlotte and I followed him, suitcase handles in each of our hands.

"Well we'll eventually need our own place Cha-Dad it's not like we're moving into another state. Just around the corner really" He seemed to perk up after that and I just left him as he bought the rest of our things inside.

"Now I know things are going to be a little cramped but you're going to have to share a room for now..." Charlotte looked mortified when she looked around my small little bedroom all those years ago.

"Share? With mum?" She asked.

"It'll be fun" I said, trying to sound like it was a good idea when I knew it wasn't.

"Its only for a few weeks. Until I get the shed fixed up properly..." Charlie said.

"Will it be mine?" Lotty asked anxiously"

"Yes-"

"We'll see" I said butting in, "Depends on how well you go with school"

She grumbled under her breathe before 'Shot-gunning' the side of the bed she wanted. I began unpacking my things as did Charlotte when Charlie called from the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Pizza for tea?" He asked

"Sounds great" I called back. "This place is going to be the death of me" I murmured, taking in Charlotte's smug face I could tell she'd heard me.

"Cheer-up mum... Only a few days till I meet my real dad!" She bounced happily out of the room and I stood their staring around casually. I walked over to my chest of drawers and picked up a rather dusty photo frame. I blew on it and coughed once the dust hit my face but instead of feeling happiness at my past memories, I felt sadness.

Emmett, my big friend. He sat on the park bench, dimples in both cheeks as he had a wide grin on his face staring at Rosalie, my other friend seated on his lap. He was grabbing her breast and she was in the process of turning around to slap him, her blonde hair flailing in the wind and a bright vibrant smile on her face. Next to them was Jasper, my long time best friend with his head on Alice's shoulder grinning up at her as she was had her legs over his lap, the only one who was staring at the camera, another big smile on her face. Next to them was me, seated on Edwards lap, my forehead against his as we both fought our hardest not to smile as the camera flashed.

"_Bella you're supposed to smile when someone takes a photo" Alice said with an exasperated sigh._

"_Sorry" I said in my sarcastic voice_

"_OI! Woman!" We heard Emmett yell as Rose had just dropped her red lipstick on his white shirt._

"_My bad..."_

"_You're such a bitch sometimes I swear you purposely set out just to piss me off!"_

"_You're an asshole but you don't hear me complaining, just accept the freakin' apology Emmett" Rosalie shot back_

"_Prude!"_

"_Wanker!"_

"_Can it guys" Jasper said going to stand in between them. He pulled out his watch and glanced at the time."Edward, you ready to go mate? We're going to be late if you can't say goodbye to Bella in less than 30 seconds"_

"_Shut the hell up Jasper" Edward murmured before pulling me into a kiss._

"_Bella come on! Its girls night. I want to get my titanic on!" Alice squealed with laughter pulling me away and out of the kiss._

"_Miss you," I murmured._

"_Miss you more," he murmured back surrendering to Emmett's vice like grip on his arms._

I looked at the picture before placing it upside down and staring at it for a moment.

"Bella... Bella" Charlie called up the stairs.

"Ye-Yeah" My voice choked out.

"Hawaiian or barbeque chicken?"

"Either" I called back.

-x-

"So I'm already one step ahead of both of you," Charlie said as he propped his feet up on the spare chair and patted his very full stomach.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked taking another bite of pizza.

"Well I've already signed you up to Forks High, and been in contact with Esme" The last bit caught me off guard and I looked at Lotty to see if she had any recognition on her face.

"Who's Esme?" She asked looking from me to Charlie.

"You haven't told her anything have you?" Charlie asked accusingly.

"Don't start dad," I looked back to Lotty. "Esme is you're fathers mother... She's you're grandmother..."

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" she asked rudely. "Who else is there you've _conveniently_ forgotten to mention Mum? Maybe an aunt I don't know about or an uncle who I could have met up with and who could have given me discipline instead of Edward Cullen! My god mum-"

"Bed now!" I said standing up and placing my hands on the table. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. She stood up and stomped her whole way up the bedroom, slamming the bedroom door as well.

"Don't-" I said threatening him. "Don't start okay?"

"But you haven't told her anything-"

"You sent me away!"

"You still could have kept in contact with them-"

"Oh please Charlie! I was a 17 year old kid, knocked up and being sent to mum, when I loved somebody. YOU could have helped me here. It would have been a lot easier if you let me stay-"

"What was I supposed to do Bella? I panicked? Okay, I'm sorry for that now but I had no idea how to raise a teenager, let alone help raise my teenage daughter's child!"

"I was in love!"

"Childs play" he muttered back.

"Why Charlie? Why do you need me back here?" I pleaded with him. He looked like he was having an inner debate with himself.

"Esme... she got in contact with me a few weeks ago... She's not well. She has breast cancer and she wanted to meet the missing Cullen-"

"Sawn. My daughter is Swan"

"Bella try and be cooperative" I sighed and looked at his wrinkled face.

"Have you heard from...?" I asked casually. He looked like he didn't want to answer me, but he sighed and nodded. "You have?" I asked gasping and covering my mouth. "Why didn't you-"

"Because this is a small town and I am bound to run into him from time to time and-"

"Does he know I'm here?" I stated bluntly

"No he doesn't the only person who does, is me"

"Charlie I am so confused!" I sighed exasperatedly and threw my hands up in the air, I stood up and began pacing around the room.

"His wife is expecting Bella..."

And that was all I could remember before I blacked out.

"Bella, Bella wake up" I stirred slightly, my head pounding.

"What- what... how long was I out?" I asked, Charlie helping me sit up.

"About twenty minutes. I was just about to call 911" he chuckled and put a cool cloth on my head.

"I'm sorry... that was just a shock. He is married? And, his wife is pregnant? What about Charlotte? Was she just an experiment to see is he could procreate? I am just, just... I'm just so mad I could kill him! I honestly could!" I hadn't realised I was crying until my dad wrapped his arms around me.

"Bells..." He whispered in my ear. "Edward moved on, it's okay for him to do that..."

"How could he dad? How could he do that to me? To charlotte? HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!" I all but screamed. I continued to cry and at that moment I felt like a 17 year old again.

-x-

"Have fun honey!" I called as she jumped out of the car and headed up the pathway to the office. She had made me drop her off around the corner instead of out the front for fear of embarrassment.

I began driving down the road slowly, waiting for the low Forks traffic to hurry up when something caught my eye. A small kindergarten crossing with a small brunette woman almost dancing across...

I revved the car into the closest car park and jumped out. I looked around wildly looking for any sign of her... and there she was. Leaning down kissing a small little brunette girl dressed all in pink, holding a pink lunch box. She kissed her on the cheek and fixed one of her curls which was already perfect before tapping her lightly on the bum to send her into kindergarten.

I watched as she waved before pulling out her cell-phone and turning around, talking on the phone.

"Alice Brandon" I called out lightly, a small smile on my face. She was only a couple of meters away from me now.

"Hold on Jasper-"She talked into the phone "Actually it's Hale now" She said barely looking at me, calling out the last part in my direction.

"Hale, so you married Jasper then?" She slowly turned to face me a small 'I'll call you back' to Jasper. I pulled my sunglasses to onto of my head and smiled.

"Bella..." She whispered lightly. "Bella" she said loudly again walking closer. "Oh my gosh, Bella swan!" She said laughing and running the last few steps the hug me. I laughed with her and hugged her back.

"Hi" I said softly looking at her. She had not changed one bit.

"How are you?" She beamed, looking up at me.

"Great, just great" ... ok I may have been over exaggerating a bit she did not need to know that. "What about you? I see there's a mini Alice now," I said with a smile.

"Yes that's my baby girl; her name is Cynthia Evelyn after my grandmother and she just turned four. Thank god she's out of the teething stage!" We both laughed to that. "How is er- you're daughter going... I'm sorry Bella I'm terrible with names"

"That's fine, her name is Charlotte Louise and she's in her senior year"

"That's good..." it was silent for a moment

"So you married Jasper" I asked casually.

"Yes!" she beamed, then showed me the ring. "Almost 5 years ago..."

"What took so long for him to propose?"

"Well he tried four or five times, but the moment wasn't right. I kept making him do it until it was perfect!" I smiled at her, what an Alice way to do things. "So what brings you back to Forks?"

"Charlie... he persuaded me and Charlotte and we couldn't say no... That too and Charlotte wants to meet her dad" I watched her as she had a big smile on her face which faltered.

"She er- she wants to meet Edward?" Alice asked quietly.

"Yeah well, I also think it is about time he had some input in her life. Considering the turn of events" I muttered the last part.

"Bella there is a few things you ought to know... Edward... well he meet someone else and they seem really, really happy and married and well... she's pregnant. I also don't think she knows about Edward being a dad at the age of 17..." I looked at her as she looked quiet upset.

"Oh... so, am I just supposed to let my daughter know that her own dad doesn't love her?-"

"Bella he does love her! He talks proudly with us guys about the daughter he has and how one day he'll go and find her but Charlie always-"

"Charlie?" I asked accusingly. "But-"

"Bella I can only give you so much..." She looked at her big blind watch before sighing. "I'm really sorry but I have to get going, I'll give you a call soon okay?"

"Okay..." I mumbled. "Alice" I asked as she was walking away. "Were can I find him?"

"At Forks High... English Division..."

I watched her walk away, the bounce in her step now gone. I was positive the moment I was out of sight she would call the old 'group' but I tried not to worry about it. I was going to my home ground, the place which evened the playing field with everyone.

It was odd.

That was the one place I'd ever felt accepted.

And now I was heading back there again.

I was going back to school.

**Chapter End.**

Another chapter done and dusted!

Reviews are better than a Grandpa's secret!


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter for you fantastic readers,**

**A bit of a heads up, over the next few weeks I won't be able to post chapters as regularly as I would like, but it Christmas and a busy time for me! But I will try to not to keep them too far apart!**

**ALSO, Quick stuff up-fix up guys. In the first chapter I state that Charlotte is 16 and then that she is 17, turning 18. That was my fault, I mustn't have re-read what I had written properly and sometimes the mistakes can outrun you now matter how hard you try to find them! So yes, she is 17 turning 18. Not 16. Sorry for the mix up.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 3. **

**EPOV**

The kettle was screeching, indicating it was ready so I pulled out a clean thermos, put two teaspoons of coffee in, and poured the boiling water over it. I then turned and sat at the kitchen bench hoping to grab a couple of minutes of 'Me' time to read the newspaper from yesterday.

"I feel so fat," Tanya- My wife announced as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing a floor length dark blue dress and heels. She was a beautiful woman who I met when I went to college at UCSC. The boys, Jasper and Emmett did not think I stood a chance but when her attention turned to me one day, we were inseparable.

"You're a little dressed up aren't you?" I asked motioning to her outfit chosen for the day. She stopped and looked at me. It wasn't just a look, it was a horrified expression.

"How am I supposed to love myself if others around me don't?" She accused.

"I didn't say anything like that" I grumbled back.

"Then say what you meant!"

"I just meant that you have gone to a lot of trouble for someone who is supposedly just going to be at home for the day"

The room went quiet and she walked over to the fridge in a huff and pulled out the cheesecake I bought last night for tonight's desert.

"That's for-"

"Shut-up Edward" She shot back at me as she grabbed a spoon and dug into it.

"I'll be home around 7 tonight, I need to stay behind and do detention then stop by Emmett's"

"I'm going to be out tonight with the girls tonight anyways"

"Oh..." I mumbled and turned around to grab my briefcase.

"Edward, can you transfer some money into my account today for the ultrasound-"

"What about your money?" I asked suddenly turning back to look at her.

"_Honey_, I work 4 days a week. How do you expect me to live? You know my ankles are not fit enough to stand up for 5 hours a day. I can only work four hours-"

"I know Tanya, I know" I said and pulled my jacket on. "I'll put the money in on the way to work" I left quickly to avoid another talk were I would end up giving her more money.

"That can't be..." I murmured. I could have sworn I'd just seen a red truck... _No, you are just imagining things Edward_. I said a moment later as I drove past the street I'd seen it go down and there was nothing there. I shook my head and headed to the local mall to transfer the money into Tanya's account when I got a call from Alice whilst I was waiting in the line.

I ignored her call knowing I find it rude when other people are on their phone's in a line and sent her a quick message,

_Busy, what's up?_

_-Edward_

It wasn't even a minute later when I felt my phone vibrate from a message back.

_Emergancy! I need you to come to mine NOW._

_-Alice_

_What's happened?!?! _I texted back frantically, ready to jump out of the damn queue if need be.

_I can't say over the phone. But it is bad!_

I sighed and looked at the time, quarter to 9, damn it, no time. I'll just have to call her.

"_EDWARD"_ Alice bellowed into the, I had to pull it away from my ear.

"Yes Alice, what is so important you've almost given me a heart attack?"

"_Don't go to school today. Okay? Please just trust me when I say this. Do not go to school. Please take a sick day, spend the day with me..."_ I shook my head in a confused matter.

"My seniors have an exam today, I can't take a sick day" I said matter of fact.

"_Edward, please... listen to me. I didn't want to do this over the phone but there is something you need to know" _I heard Alice frantically mutter. I waited for her to continue. My heart racing a mile an hour. _"She's back... B-Bella's back in town"_

-x-

"OK class! So who agrees with Mel, that in the end of Romeo and Juliet it doesn't signify tragedy but a happy ending?" I asked as I leaned against my desk, chalk on one hand. Everyone was quiet either writing on their books or slipping notes to one another. My mind was doing a double take on everything, scared that if I turned around even at my own work _she _might be there, "Casey do you have something to contribute?" I asked, picking on her. It was the only way to get their attention sometimes, they get scared I could pick on anyone.

"No Mr Cullen" The teenage girl said.

The bell rang at that moment indicating the end of the day and I flopped down into the chair, my hands gripping my head. I've tried to avoid the halls all morning in case I saw something I didn't want to. My mind was spinning out of control with questions, but I was thankful it was the end of the day, it gave me another night to think things over. But what I don't understand is,

Why was she here? Is my daughter here too? Are they back for good? Can I avoid seeing Bella? Should I take the rest of the day off? Shit. When do I tell Tanya she's back? When do I freakin' tell Tanya I knocked up my girlfriend when I was a teenager?

A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts and I glanced at the door, muttered a come in and put my head back down in my hands.

"... Mr Cullen?"

"Yes" I answered back.

"It's really you..." I heard someone whisper. My head shot up and I didn't know how to react, or what to say. That voice … not only did her voice sound strikingly like… Bella's, she looked almost just like her. She had long rich brown ringlet curls, pale skin with a hint of blush on her high cheeks bones, a good jaw line and the most amazing green eyes I'd ever seen. Shot wore skinny leg jeans, converse runners and a thick parker. Almost identical to what Bella used to wear.

I stood up quickly almost tumbling over my own feet in a haste to get closer to her.

We stood in front of each other for a few minutes, just looking at each other before she smiled a big smile at me.

"Hi," She said softly. "I'm Charlotte Louise Swan and I'm your daughter" Her smile got even bigger and she held her hand out to me. I looked at it then back up at her,

"I-I'm Edward Cullen... your father..." It struck me as a little off that we were using these formalities but the moment our hands clasped she pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around me stomach. I stood their shocked for a moment, but it just felt so right I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rested my head on her head. I felt her shudders, only a moment later and knew she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered pulling away, "I'm not normally this emotional"

"That's fine," I muttered extending her to arms length. I looked at her and wiped her tears. "You look just like your mother but you have-"

"You're eyes... I've been told" she smiled again and pulled her bag off her back. "So you're a teacher..." She said with a smile.

"English teacher"

"That's pretty... cool" I smiled as she referred to me being a teacher as cool.

"So you're what... 16? 17?"

"18 in 3 months" she said with a big smile again

"I'm sorry this is just... wow... you're really here. It's just a big shock-"

"Charlie, sorry I mean _grandpa_ got in contact with me not to long ago and said he wanted me to move here with mum. Only last night did I hear him say... er- Esme? Wasn't well and that's the main reason... I think" I nodded in agreement.

"Charlie..." I smirked reminding myself of all the times Bella used to slip up and call her dad Charlie. "So where is your mum?"

"Probably outside waiting for me" She muttered.

"I suppose it's time to face the music isn't it?"

I put my jacket on and packed up the work things, my heart flying a million miles and hour and the thought of seeing Bella.

"Do you like this school?" I asked casually as we walked the empty hallways.

"It's school, who likes school?" she smiled up at me and I was momentarily stunned at my daughters beauty.

_My daughter... here. Charlotte._

"So nickname, is it Charlie also?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my tone of voice.

"No, it's Lotty"

"Lotty" I said softly. I pushed the outside door open for her and watched as she skipped threw.

BPOV

"Come on Lotty..." I muttered as I circled the school car park again.

It had frightened me that all day I couldn't go to the school, grab my baby girl by her shoulders and hug her. Knowing that she might have met him, or even had a class with him just shocked me, this isn't how I wanted her to meet him let alone without me.

I pulled the truck into a random car park, to fidgety to be driving and jumped out of the car. I began pacing back and forth, my heart going a million miles an hour and then I heard my daughter's laugh. My head snapped up, fully aware of who I might see...

And then I saw him.

Walking right next to _my_ daughter.

Looking more gorgeous than ever.

And he still took my breathe away. I walked to meet them half way.

"Mum look who I met here?" Lotty said as if it was a crazy co-incidence. I smiled at her and Edward was nice enough to keep his distance, all the while not looking at me. There was an awkward silence as Edward put one hand in his pocket and shrugged.

"Hi..." He muttered.

"Hi..." I stammered back, releasing the breathe I had not realised I had been holding. His eyes snapped to mine, almost taking my breath away. They were that same vibrant green orbs which had haunted my nightmares for over 16 years now.

"How, how are you?" He asked looking awkwardly around.

"Fine, thank-you... yourself?"

"Fine thanks..." it went silent again and I had to look away from his gaze,

"Lotty, can you wait in the car please" I asked her.

"But mum-"

"Car. Now" I said through my teeth. This was going to be hard enough without her watching over the conversation.

"Well... maybe we can go to dinner some-time?" He asked as she had just hugged him.

"Sure, we'll organise it tomorrow?" She asked with a smile. He smiled back and nodded. Lotty walked past me with a big smile and walked to the car.

"I hear you're going to be a dad again?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Yes..." he said. He took a step closer to me and I really wanted to back up several paces.

"Um..." I said, his smells having just invaded my senses.

"Bella I think-"

"Don't say that-" I shot straight back at him.

"Don't say what?" he asked a little more let down than I would have thought.

"My name" I said back at him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"What do you want me to call you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Anything but my name. I don't want _you_ saying it"

"How mature Isabella" He shot back at me, hearing him give a little 'pfft' at the end oh and I'm not mature enough?

"Oh... so do people become mature when they go to have their second child?" I asked raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"What happened to you?" he said quickly, it was odd that I could still see him beginning to panic with thoughts.

"I grew up. What other option did I have?" My voice was quivering and my breath was coming in quick tuffs. "That's what happens when you have to raise a child on your own"

"I didn't have an option-"

"You always had an option. Don't give me that shit!" I half yelled back at him. My chest rising and falling quickly. He stood there like he was embarrassed, ashamed, alone, unwanted.

Good.

That's how he should feel.

"I know... okay... I want to be a part of her life okay? Starting from today," Edward said taking another step forward, "And I can't do that if you want to continue to harbour this animosity... this hatred toward me. We need to act like adults, make adult decisions... But whether you like it or not Charlotte is going to have a little brother or sister in the picture soon and I know how hard it is to not have family in your life"

I looked at him.

I honestly could have cried. How DARE he bring that up. That he is going to have a perfect baby, to his perfect wife, in their PERFECT freakin' world.

"_I'll _be in contact with _you_" I muttered before walking over to the car.

"What happened? What did you talk about?" Lotty asked as soon as I opened the door. I turned the car on and began to drive out of the car-park. He didn't move until I'd pulled onto the road.

_Awesome Bella. Really good start to the new Forks Living situation._

**A/N**

**Another chapter for you awesome readers. I know it's small but this story will probably only be about 12-15 chapters long.**

**Let me know you're favourite bit and the most awkward conversation you've ever had with anyone before!**

**I want to start slowly and work my way up, so I would love 15 reviews for this chapter! Tell your friends, tell your Mothers-Sisters-Husbands-Sons-Bestfriends-Second cousins-Niece's-Uncles-Partner.**

**Seriously, reviews are better than staring into green orbed, eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I see where getting the hang of reviewing, still wishing there was a few more considering lots of people have this story on their alerts! **

**Also I am really really r-e-a-l-l-y sorry about the late update, its been a stressful time at my place over Christmas along with work.**

**But HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

**So, here we go again =]**

**Chapter 4.**

**EPOV**

"What happened to you?" I asked quickly, needing to know why she had changed so much.

"I grew up. What other option did I have?" Her voice was quivering and I shifted my footing uncomfortably, "That's what happens when you have to raise a child on your own"

"I didn't have an option-" I began, wanting to explain to her so badly, what had happened to me.

"You always had an option. Don't give me that shit!" She yelled back at me. I stood there like a stunned fox in the headlights. I was a teenager back then and I made a bad decision, and yes, I was completely ashamed of that decision now but Bella should accept that I was too young, too confused.

"I know... okay... I want to be a part of her life okay? Starting from today," I said taking a step forward, "And I can't do that if you want to continue to harbour this animosity... this hatred toward me. We need to act like adults, make adult decisions... But whether you like it or not Charlotte is going to have a little brother or sister in the picture soon and I know how hard it is to not have family in your life"

Her face contorted into a snarl, and I knew instantly I shouldn't have bought up my other unborn child, but it's the facts, and I knew she could handle anything I had to tell her.

"_I'll _be in contact with _you_" She said before walking off quickly, getting into the old rusted cab and driving away. I stood in the one spot for what seemed like eternity before sighing.

"Shit" I mumbled walking over to my Volvo and sitting in the passenger seat. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I half yelled, repeatedly punching the steering wheel, every time it was hit it beeped.

I rested my head on the wheel and mulled over what just happened.

"I met my daughter" I mumbled, rolling my head to one side to see out the window.

"I met my ex-girlfriend again" I rolled my head to the other side.

"My daughter thinks I'm great" Rolls head.

"My ex thinks I'm a dickhead" Rolls head.

"My daughter looks like me" Rolls head.

"My ex looks like she wants to kill me" Rolls head.

I hit my head on the steering wheel a few times before it really began to hurt and I rubbed the spot on my head where it hurt.

I can't quiet remember how long I sat there for, I just remember thinking about Tanya and our unborn child, bringing a small smile to my lips before the guilt set in. Years and years, I wasn't there.

I never got to change nappies, urge her to let go of me on her first day of school, buy her Christmas presents- birthday presents, family dinners, take her on play dates, fight with her, laugh with her, watch her sleep...

I never did any of that. It is a wonder why Bella didn't want to kill me the moment she laid eyes on me.

However, I have my reasons. Reasons beyond which Bella cannot get angry at me for, and if she continues to treat me like an absurd teenager, I'll be the bigger person and walk away. I mean I teach teenagers, how much harder can having a teenage daughter be?

...?

I picked my phone up, slowly taking my head off the steering wheel, feeling the bump already starting to prickle on my forehead and reached for my phone in my breifcase.

"Emmett... hey... can I come over for a chat?"

-x-

"COME ON JETS!!!! WHOOOOO" I closed the door behind me and walked into the lounge room, Emmett was sitting on the sofa, beer in one hand a bowl of popcorn in the other, he was half sitting on the couch-ready to jump up at any moment, "COME ON!" he roared again, flinging the popcorn around the room. His eldest daughter Meagan, 13 standing on the sofa screaming profanities at the T.V. along with chucking chips at it. She wore Emmett's old Jets jersey along with his old football helmet.

I slumped down in the open chair and ran my fingers over my forehead, before pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Who are we playing?" I asked casually and quietly.

"Dolphins..." Emmett murmured, not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"And we are mauling them! 42-17, 10 seconds to go..." Meagan said, her eyes were scanning the television so quickly I wondered if she was actually taking anything in.

I waited patiently, and smiled when he started running around the room with his Jets shirt over his head, piggy-backing Meagan. Finally, after he had calmed down, he walked into the kitchen and returned with two beers in hand.

"Meagan, can you give us a sec?" Emmett said looking at Meagan as she was still celebrating. She nodded and bounded up the stairs before playing their home theme tune loudly. "What's up?" I took a sip of my beer.

"Bella's back" I said solemnly. He nodded and reached for his bag of chips. He always had spare junk food lying around.

"Yeah, heard that from Alice this morning... have you seen her?" I nodded took another sip. "How did that go?"

"It was wrong, like... I don't know. But I met my daughter... Charlotte Louise, she's incredibly. Like this feisty little teenager. She looks exactly like Bella, but has my eyes and definitely Mum's confidence" We both smiled and took a sip of our beers.

"So what are you going to do then? I take it Bella isn't letting you off the hook..."

"Well, apart from the fact that she thinks I'm this womanizing impregnating bastard, she was exactly as I remembered... No joke Em, She looked incredibly... like she hadn't aged a day since 17" It was silent for a few moments before I smiled and he gave me an odd look. "But no, she was cold, stubborn and outright murderous" I paused and looked at the T.V.

"DAD!" Meagan said, bounding down the stairs before coming to a halt, out of breathe.

"What?" he said defensively,

"Mum's home!" Emmett jumped up off the sofa and I looked out the front window to see Rose walking up the path holding onto Ashleigh's, their youngest only 6 years old, hand whilst fiddling through her bag. Emmett quickly began picking up all the popcorn along with Meagan and throwing it under all surfaces.

"Quick Edward, hide the beers" Em said she he shove all the empty's and our original drinks into my arms and through the kitchen door. I stashed them in the bin then walked back into the lounge room.

"I thought you weren't feeling well? I mean... that's the reason you couldn't come to my mother's wasn't it?" Rose was livid. I could see it past her cold hard demeanour. "Edward," She said as she walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Rose," I replied with.

"You're both grounded" Rose said starting for the kitchen, still holding onto little Ashleigh's hand. I found it absolutely hilarious that Rosalie can get away with grounding her husband.

"But Mum-" Meagan started before Emmett interrupted.

"I swear I was feeling unwell until Meagan came down-"

"Don't even pin this on me dad!-"

"Clean up the lounge room!" Rose bellowed from the kitchen. I smiled and decided to take my leave. I really don't think I could put it off any longer.

-x-

**BPOV**

Knock, knock, knock.

"Mum... mum come out, please"

Footsteps going away.

Footsteps coming back.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Bells... come out of there. Charlotte wants to talk to you"

Waiting.

Waiting.

"That's the only bathroom in the house with the only toilet in there..."

Waiting.

Footsteps going away.

Is this what my life has become? Has it really become this so... self indulge? Is that the right term? Has it become so hopelessly nothing that I really, really just don't care?

In truth I should be acting like an adult about this whole situation, you know calling Edward sitting down talking with him, maybe even having a coffee, discussing the years that have slipped us both by, the we should be acting like mature adults to discuss our daughter's life.

But no.

And I cannot do that because this man has haunted my dreams for the past 18 years. From the moment his sad lost eyes locked on mine that day when I was being driven off, to today when his smile reached his eyes because of our daughter I couldn't hide this secret anymore.

I was still irrevocably unconditionally in love with him.

But he'd hurt me.

Hurt me so bad I don't ever want to take that chance again, and that's possibly the main reason I kept Charlotte away from him for so long. It was because of my own selfishness that she never knew her father. And I'm almost positive that that makes me a horrible person.

A selfish, horrible person.

And I mean I care, of course I do. But how could someone be so blinded by the truth? So blinded by the existence... I need to stop thinking of this, stop thinking of him because I will tell you a secret.

Boys complicate EVERYTHING.

And I mean everything.

The glass should always be half-full... then why am I looking at it half empty? All the time?

Currently I was curled up on my side still in my towel after having my shower, on he floor of the bathroom. And honestly, I just couldn't summon the energy to stand up. But it was different. Fifteen years ago I promised myself I would not cry again over a certain Edward Cullen and now as I lie here, willing myself to cry I just can't seem to summon up the energy too.

"It's all a mess" I groaned, pulling my legs up to my chest even tighter. And closing my eyes.

I watched at the images flashed behind my eye lids and I could almost feel tears begin to well up in my eyes before-

"Mum I really need to go to the toilet!" Charlotte said, banging her hand on the door really hard.

I groaned and stood up, pulling on my dressing gown in the process. I quickly looked myself over in the mirror, noticing my blood shot eyes of the lack of water in them before opening the door and walking past charlotte.

"Mum... Mum we need to talk-"

"So you didn't need to go to the toilet then?" I snapped back. I know it wasn't necessary but I just needed to be alone.

"Jesus mum take a chill pill-"

Not now Lotty!" I snapped again, trying to slam the door in her face but she got into the room before I got a chance.

"No. I need to know what is going on!" She half yelled at me.

"You're too young-"

"I'm older that you were when you first got knocked up!"

"Stop saying it like that Charlotte, stop saying it like I was some stupid-"

"Maybe you were. Haven't you ever heard of protection?" She sneered back at me.

"And then you wouldn't be here" I said turning to face her.

"Mum I don't get it! I'm Sorry okay?..." Her harsh tone eased up a bit "But It's not fair. I just met my dad for the first time today and I want to be able to talk to my mum about my feelings and what is going through my mind. Instead she locks herself in the bathroom and refuses to speak to me for hours on end-"

"Okay... what do you want to talk about Lotty?" I said in a defeated tone.

"Nothing of great importance, well. I mean it is important but you know. I can't believe it mum!" She said with a squeal at the end. She jumped on the end of the bed and bounced up and down happily. "He's incredible-" I knew that "And he has a sense of humour-" I knew that too "And his first love is teaching he said, but he secretly wants to by really old cars and do them up and sell them-" He always wanted to do that, "And he said I look just like you-"

"Everybody says that-"

"Yeah but MY dad said that. So it makes a big difference" She had the biggest shit eating grin on her face that I knew I couldn't wipe off with a few words so I nodded and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What else did you to chat about?" I asked casually.

"Not a whole lot. We only really had about 5 minutes together. But when I mentioned Charlie he got this enormous smile on his face and I get the feeling that it reminded him of you"

"Of course it did" I said with my own smile. "I've only ever called him Charlie behind his back since I was little..."

"But he seemed hesitant mum. I got the feeling he was on edge" I nodded.

"When Edward can't control a situation he was always nervous about the outcome-"

"It's more than that. I want someone to tell me what is going on..." She leant over to me and put her arms on my forearms.

"I can't. I promise you I will tell you... just not now" I said placing my hands on top of hers.

"Will you come and talk to Charlie then?" She asked rubbing up and down my shoulders.

"In a moment honey..." I gave her a kiss on her temple and watched as she walked out of the room.

I sat down on the bed, putting my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I should have refused to leave 18 years ago.

I should have told Charlie that I bluntly refuse to leave, maybe this whole situation would be a bit easier IF I had just not left.

"Why me?" I grumbled out.

I got dressed, cleaned the shared room, talked to Renee for a little bit and just when I was certain I had nothing else in the room to occupy my attention I walked downstairs.

"Dad, would you please talk to me in the kitchen?" Lotty looked up from her spot on the couch with her homework scattered all around her and went to move also. "No, just your grandfather" He looked up also before walking out of the room.

"Why?" I asked as I turned the kettle on and turned around to look at him.

"Bella, if only you knew the full extent to which-"

"You were ruining-"

"Don't be dramatic Bella!" Charlie snapped at me.

"Why are you not taking this seriously?" I almost yelled back at him. I furiously walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a mug down.

"Do you think I don't appreciate the seriousness of the situation Isabella?"

"But why did you have to lie?" I looked at him, I wanted an honest answer.

An answer to the question I have been asking myself for years.

"Because it was the only way" he stammered out. He quickly walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer out, opting to stand next to the kitchen sink instead of sit down at the table with me.

"To lie?" I asked accusingly.

"I was always raised to tell the truth! And the person lying to me is the one who taught me wrong from right!" I paused to look him straight in his dark brown sorry eyes. "Has everything you've told me in the past 15 to 18 years been a lie Charlie Swan, Chief of Police?"

He looked utterly guilty, and for once, I did not feel sorry.

"Don't you get it Bella? One less person out of this town the better for everybody. You had a chance to get out, and excuse to get out of this godforsaken town. And I threw you out with all my might. It wasn't that you were pregnant, it was a chance to make something of yourself, somewhere else" he looked at me, begging me to see reason.

"What is so wrong with this town?"

"I didn't want you to end up like me, in a boring-"

"Safe environment" I interrupted quickly.

"In a dead end small, gossiping town" he finished.

I looked at his eyes, quickly moving back and forth from one to the other.

"Okay I see your reason with trying to get me out. But why him? You wanted to shot him after it happened" I said quietly. No doubt charlotte would be listening on the other side of the door.

"We wanted to get him out also. He needed a fresh start to make something of himself, he has a brilliant mind, and could make amazing things happen anywhere else, like you... but look where he ended up anyways" he said softly.

I could finally feel the tears beginning to clog up my vision and I swiped them away with the tip of my finger.

Yes he had a brilliant mind.

And yes he could make things happen anywhere else.

And almost everyone else in this town needed a fresh...-

"Wait" I said suddenly looking up at the man who raised me. "What do you mean- _'We wanted to get him out also',_" I stood up and walked over to him, making sure he knows I'm furious.

He didn't say anything for a few moments and it clicked in my mind.

He continued to stare at me.

I could almost feel his guilt seeping through my anger.

I said the name so bluntly I knew I could have ground a pencil with my teeth.

"Esme"

**Chapter End**

**I really am sorry again this chapter took so long to load, and I know I was bound to have a few spelling mistake because of my hurry to get it posted, but I still hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also! Totally think ****rOcKeRfOoL**** is impatient- but I still love it. Makes me love updating even more =]**

**Reviews are loads better than being grounded from your significant other :p**


End file.
